


CHARAkter

by Kagome1703



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Charas (Vor-)Geschichte, Familie, Familienleben, Genozid Route, Neutrale Route, Wahre Pazifisten Route
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagome1703/pseuds/Kagome1703
Summary: Chara, das Dämonenkind. Chara, geliebt von Toriel und Asgore. Chara, geliebt von Asriel. Chara,  Frisk immer unterstützend, wenn auch dem Tod seiner Adoptiveltern nur Schweigen entgegen bringend. Chara, das Menschenkind, welches genau einen Tod zu veratworten hat: den eigenen. Auszug: "Also lächelte Chara. Lächelte immer. Denn das war alles, was Chara für sich selbst tun konnte. Den Schmerz weg lächeln. Die Angst weg lächeln. Immer nur lächeln."





	1. Menschen

 

**Menschen**

 

Niemand kehrte jemals zurück von Mount Ebott.

Als Chara das erste Mal von dieser Legende hörte, glaubte das Kind es nicht. Wollte es nicht glauben, denn es klang zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ein Ort, von dem keiner zurückkehrte. Ein Ort, an dem niemand einen fand...

Chara war ein gutes Kind.

Ein Kind, das seinen Eltern keinen Ärger machte.

Ein Kind, das immer lächelte anstatt zu weinen, wenn der Vater wieder einmal seine Wut nicht kontrollieren konnte, wenn er von der Arbeit kam.

Ein Kind, das sich seiner Mutter nicht aufdrängte, wenn es Probleme mit anderen Kindern hatte – und, oh, Kinder waren grausam – , sondern die Verachtung der Frau, die Chara eigentlich bedingungslos lieben sollte, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hinnahm.

Manchmal war nämlich alles, was man tun konnte um nicht zu zerbrechen, lächeln.

Und so lächelte Chara, jeden Tag, egal wie schwer es war.

Chara lächelte, als die Angst das Kind dazu trieb, mit einem Messer unter dem Kissen zu Bett zu gehen und die Tür des Zimmers jedes Mal hinter sich verschloss.

Chara lächelte, als die anderen Kinder im Dorf sich über Chara lustig machten, weil das Kind wieder einmal mit einem blauen Auge in die Schule gekommen war.

Chara lächelte auch noch mit dem Messer in der Hand, welches normalerweise sicher unter dem Kopfkissen des Kindes lag. Die Messerspitze ruhte auf dem Arm des Kindes. Chara lächelte, das Messer fest gepackt, zudrückend, sich selbst den Arm aufschneidend , um endlich, _endlich,_ _ **endlich,**_ _ **endlich**_ _ **,**_ wieder etwas zu fühlen – sei es auch nur Schmerz.

Also lächelte Chara. Lächelte immer. Denn das war alles, was Chara für sich selbst tun konnte. Den Schmerz weg lächeln. Die Angst weg lächeln. Immer nur lächeln.

Chara lächelte auch auf dem Weg nach Mount Ebott.

Chara lächelte auch, als sie in den Berg hineinfiel.

Ein Lächeln voller  **Entschlossenheit** .


	2. Monster

 

**Monster**

 

Chara hatte gedacht, der Sturz würde tödlich sein.

Chara hatte _gehofft_ , der Sturz würde tödlich sein. Aber das wurde dem Kind erst klar, als es die Augen öffnete, seltsam enttäuscht und erleichtert gleichermaßen.

Chara musste lachen. Vielleicht verlor das Kind den Verstand? Nein. Der Grund für Charas Heiterkeit war einfach: das Kind war allein. In Sicherheit. Hier, in einer Höhle tief unter Mount Ebott, war Chara sicher vor der Menschheit. Keine Eltern, die das Kind schlugen, keine Kinder, die Chara ausgrenzten, keine Lehrer, die sich ja doch nicht wirklich kümmern wollten. Frei.

Stöhnend drehte sich Chara auf die Seite, den Blick auf die weit, weit entfernte Höhlendecke gerichtet. Wieder musste das Kind lachen. Wie hatte Chara diesen Sturz nur überleben können? Es war absurd.

Chara keuchte, als das Kind sich, beinahe schon mit Gewalt, wieder auf den Bauch drehte. Der Schmerz strahlte durch den ganzen Körper des Kindes, ließen Arme und Beine brennen und pochen, ließ alles überempfindlich und doch taub sein.

Alles tat weh.

Aber Schmerzen waren nichts neues für Chara. Schmerzen waren zu ertragen. Schmerzen waren _wirklich_ , waren etwas, mit dem das Kind umzugehen wusste. Sie bedeuteten, dass Chara noch lebte. Und zu leben schien mit einem Mal deutlich einladender als noch vor nur einer Stunde.

Chara zog ein Bein halb unter den Körper und versuchte aufzustehen. Das andere Bein schmerzte so sehr, dass es Chara kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Langsam atmete das Kind ein und aus, in dem Versuch, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

»I- Ist alles i- in Ordnung? Bist du- du runter gefallen?«

Chara erstarrte. Dem Kind wurde mit einem Mal seltsam kalt. Hier unten, in diesem Loch, sollte noch jemand anderes sein? Und, der Stimme nach zu urteilen, jemand, der in Charas Alter war. _Nein!_

Eine Hand zur Faust geballt, starrte Chara den Boden an.

»H- Hey... ich... bist du verletzt? Wenn du gefallen bist... hö- hörst du mir zu?«

Chara schoss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein. Dann öffnete das Kind die Augen wieder, zwang sich dazu, sich etwas zu entspannen und sah, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, auf. Beinahe wäre Chara der Mund aufgeklappt – das war doch kein Mensch? – aber das Kind wusste sich zu beherrschen. Dann hatte Charas Gegenüber eben Fell... große Schlappohren und... kleine Hörner auf dem Kopf. »Grüße.«

»Huh? Oh! Ja! Grüße!«, Chara wusste nicht, wie das möglich war, aber das seltsame Wesen vor ihr errötete stark. »K- Kann ich dir helfen? Bist du verletzt?«

Chara dachte einen Moment nach. Konnte das Kind diesem fremden Wesen trauen? Dann wurde Chara klar, dass diese Frage gar nicht zur Debatte stand. Chara brauchte Hilfe. Chara war darauf angewiesen, dass dieses flauschige Wesen half. Also war Chara ehrlich, zum vielleicht ersten Mal seit Jahren: »Ja. Ich glaube, mein Arm ist gebrochen. Und es tut weh wenn ich atme.«

Das Wesen starrte Chara an. »Dein- Dein Arm ist... tut das nicht weh?«

Chara lächelte, als das Wesen sich beeilte zu dem Kind zu gelangen und Chara dann dabei half, aufzustehen. Noch immer lächelnd stützte sich Chara schwer auf das... Monster? Ja, so hatte es in den Büchern gestanden. »Sehr sogar.«

»Oh.« sagte das Monster als die beiden sich langsam in Bewegung setzten. »Es ist ziemlich weit bis nach neues Zuhause,« gab es dann zu, »Aber Zuhause ist nicht so weit weg und Mama ist da... sie kann dir bestimmt helfen.«

Neues Zuhause und Zuhause... und hoffentlich hatte diese Mama schon gegessen.

Die beiden gingen einige Zeit schweigend. Chara wollte nicht reden, es drehte sich alles und dem Kind war flau im Magen. Das Monster dagegen schien etwas sagen zu wollen, sich mit Chara unterhalten zu wollen, war sich aber scheinbar nicht sicher, wo es anfangen sollte. Also atmete Chara tief ein, lächelte dem Monster freundlich zu und rang sich dazu durch, ein Gespräch anzufangen. Höflich bleiben war wahrscheinlich sicherer: »Ich habe in den Büchern davon gelesen, dass hier unter dem Berg... Monster leben. Aber geglaubt habe ich es nie. Es erschien so absurd. Leben hier noch andere außer dir und deiner Mutter?«

Das kleine Monster war sichtlich erleichtert, dass die Stille durchbrochen wurde: »Oh, ja! Viele! D- Deswegen sind wir vor ein paar Jahren, als ich noch ganz klein war, von 'Zuhause' weg! Jetzt leben wir in 'neues Zuhause', viel weiter hinten im Untergrund, näher an der Barriere... warte kurz, ich muss das Puzzle eben lösen...«

Chara fragte nicht, von was für einem Puzzle das kleine Monster da redete, sondern lehnte sich gegen eine umgekippte Säule und versuchte nicht in sich zusammen zu sacken. Dabei raste der Verstand des Menschenkindes: es gab viele Monster hier unten. Waren sie genauso wie Menschen? Das kleine Monster hier schien jedenfalls höflich zu sein. Nett, beinahe. Es sorgte sich scheinbar um Chara – eine völlig neue Erfahrung für das Menschenkind.

Das kleine Monster kam zurück, ein scheues, aber freundliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Seltsam, Chara hätte nicht gedacht, dass das kleine Monster lächeln konnte. Und dann auch noch so... ehrlich. »Es ist nicht mehr weit«, versicherte es, als es vorsichtig einen Arm um Chara legte und dem Menschenkind weiterhalf. »Vielleicht kommt Mama uns auch entgegen... ich bin nämlich zu spät. So weit nach vorn hätte ich eigentlich nicht gehen dürfen...«

Chara vermisste bei der Aussicht auf ein weiteres, großes 'Mama'-Monster schmerzlich das Messer, welches noch immer unter dem Kopfkissen im Zimmer des Kindes lag. »Ist deine Mutter eine freundliche Person?« _Oder ist sie so wie meine?_

Das kleine Monster nickte, strahlend: »Ja! Sie ist toll! Sie weiß immer wenn man Hilfe braucht und auch wie sie helfen kann und sie kann _wirklich_ gut backen!«

Chara nickte. »Hast du auch einen Vater?«

»... ja.«

Chara erstarrte, bereit, sich loszureißen und davonzulaufen – Verletzungen hin oder her! »Du... verstehst dich nicht gut mit ihm? Ist er gemein? Tut er dir weh?«

»Was?« ehrlich entsetzt sah das kleine Monster Chara an. »Natürlich nicht! Mein Papa ist toll! Er ist groß und nett und er hört mir immer zu!«

Chara sah das kleine Monster an, darum kämpfend, das Lächeln nicht zu verlieren und kein Misstrauen zu zeigen. So freundlich, wie das Menschenkind es vermochte, fragte es: »Aber?«

Das kleine Monster seufzte schwer: »Mein Papa ist ein Boss-Monster und der König hier unten. Und die anderen Monster... ich meine, sie lieben ihn! Das tun sie wirklich! Jeder mag ihn. Aber ich... es ist schwer, so Freunde zu finden, weißt du? Alle sind immer so... respektvoll. Sie sehen mich nicht. Nur den Sohn meines Vaters... dabei bin ich doch mehr als nur der Prinz.«

Oh. Das kleine Monster war ein _männliches_ kleines Monster! Und er war einsam, weil keiner ihn verstand. »Wir können Freunde sein.«

Das kleine Monster stoppte, Chara mit ihm. Die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht stand der, die Chara verspürte, in nichts nach... nur war Chara besser darin, Gefühle zu verbergen. Chara lächelte aufmunternd und nach einigen Momenten lächelte das kleine Monster zögernd zurück. »Das würde mir gefallen. Ich bin übrigens -«

» **Asriel? Asriel, mein Kind, wo bist du?** «

Das kleine Monster... Asriel seufzte tief: »Das ist meine Mama. Wenn du sie ausreden lässt kann eigentlich nichts schief gehen...«

Wie aufs Stichwort erschien eine größere Version von Asriel in dem Gang vor den beiden Kindern. »Asriel! Da bist du ja! Ich habe mich so um dich gesorgt...« erst jetzt schien die große Version von Asriel Chara zu bemerken. »Oh, Kind, wen hast du denn da bei dir?« die Augen des großen Monsters weiteten sich, als es Chara genauer in Augenschein nahm. »Mein liebes Kind, du bist ja verletzt!«

Chara hatte nicht geblinzelt, da war das Kind sich sicher. Aber Asriels Mutter stand plötzlich vor den beiden Kindern und legte, ohne das Chara schnell genug hätte reagieren und ausweichen können, eine Hand auf den Kopf des Menschenkindes: »Lass mich dir helfen.« kein Schmerz, sondern eine seltsame Wärme erfüllte Chara. Verblüfft stellte das Kind fest, dass die Schmerzen sogar nachließen. Das atmen fiel Chara leichter und es fühlte sich nicht mehr an, als würde der Körper des Kindes jede Sekunde auseinanderfallen. Nach und nach ließen sogar die Schmerzen in Charas Arm nach! »So ist es besser, nicht wahr, kleiner Mensch?«

Chara löste sich langsam von Asriel und bewegte den Arm probeweise. Das Menschenkind ging sogar so weit, den halb zerfetzten Pulloverärmel hochzuschieben und den Arm abzutasten. Nichts. Nicht einmal mehr ein Kratzer war zu sehen. Es tat nicht weh, kein bisschen. Mit großen Augen, ohne zu lächeln, sah Chara zu dem großen Monster. Dieses erwiderte den Blick des Menschenkindes, ihrerseits ein sanftes, ehrliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Fürsorglich fuhr das große Monster Chara und Asriel über den Kopf: »Ich bin mir sicher, ihr beide habt eine interessante Geschichte zu erzählen. Aber zunächst sollten wir nach Hause gehen, in Ordnung?«

Chara wusste nicht warum, aber als Asriels Mutter ihren Sohn an der Hand nahm und dann auch Chara eine Hand anbot, griff das Menschenkind danach.

 

***

 

Chara versuchte sich alles so genau wie möglich zu merken, als sie erst 'Zuhause' hinter sich ließen, dann ein Gebiet namens Snowdin durchquerten – auf Charas Frage, wie es denn möglich sei, dass es in einer Höhle schneite antwortete Asriel lachend mit 'Magie' – und dann eine, nun, Höhle in einer Höhle betraten, in der es ohne Unterlass zu regnen schien.

»Das hier ist Waterfall«, informierte Asriel Chara. Jetzt, wo seine Mutter dabei war, schien er gleich mehr Selbstbewusstsein zu haben: er stotterte nicht mehr. »Das ist hier mein Lieblingsort im Untergrund!«

»Waterfall«, wiederholte Chara. Nun, das Kind konnte sehen woher der Name kam. Die drei gingen einige Momente in Schweigen weiter, ehe etwas Charas Aufmerksamkeit erregte: »Was sind das für Blumen?«

»Man nennt sie Echo Blumen, mein Kind. Sie wiederholen das letzte, was sie gehört haben«, erklärte Toriel. Chara nickte, wie immer lächelnd: »Ich habe noch nie sprechende Blumen gesehen.«

»Gibt es an der Oberfläche denn keine sprechenden Blumen?«, fragte Asriel neugierig. Chara schüttelte den Kopf: »Nein. Aber in meinem Dorf hatten wir goldene Blumen, die sonst angeblich nirgends wachsen. Sie waren kleiner als diese Echo Blumen und hatten immer fünf Blütenblätter. In den Schulpausen haben manche Kinder sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht nach Blumen mit sechs Blättern zu suchen...«

»Oh«, Asriel sah auf einmal sehr bedrückt aus. »Vermisst du deine Freunde von der Oberfläche?«

Chara erstarrte für eine Sekunde und das Lächeln des Kindes fiel in sich zusammen. Bilder von lachenden Kindern tauchten vor Charas innerem Auge auf, Kinder, die auf Chara zeigten. Und Bilder davon, was Chara mit ihnen getan hatte, bevor das Kind sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, Mount Ebott zu besteigen – die Bilder beinhalteten viel Blut. Das breite Lächeln kehrte auf Charas Gesicht zurück: »Nein.«

Asriel schien verwirrt: »Oh? Das ist... gut, denke ich?«

»Hier, nehmt meine Hand«, meinte Toriel, als sie eine lange Brücke erreichten. Chara war von sich selbst überrascht, wie wenig bedenken dem Kind kamen, die Hand eines riesigen, Ziegenartigen Monsters zu ergreifen. Aber Asriels Mutter war freundlich und strahlte eine Ruhe und Geborgenheit aus wie sonst niemand den Chara kannte. Die Hand der eigenen Mutter hatte das Kind zuletzt gefühlt, als es gerade laufen gelernt hatte.

»Da unten ist die Müllhalde,« informierte Asriel Chara von Toriels anderen Seite. »Das Zeug da unten ist von der Oberfläche runter gefallen und wirklich toll! Es ist unglaublich spannend da, uh... wie heißt du noch einmal?«

Chara, den Blick auf das von oben herabfallende Wasser gerichtet, antwortete erst nach einigen Sekunden: »Ich bin Chara.«

»Chara, huh? Das ist ein schöner Name. Mein Name ist Asriel.«

Chara wollte gerade sagen, dass Asriel sich bereits vorgestellt hatte, ließ es dann aber. Allerdings lag das vor allem an Asriels Mutter: »Ich bin Toriel, mein Kind. Und mein Ehemann wird Asgore genannt. Fürchte nicht, du wirst ihn bald kennen lernen.«

Asgore und Toriel hatten ein Kind mit dem Namen Asriel. Einer von den beiden musste derjenige sein, der sich diesen ganzen furchtbaren Namen ausdachte.

 

***

 

»Mein Eis redet.«

 

Charas ehrliche Verblüffung ließ beide, Asriel und Toriel, innehalten. »Nice Cream redet nun einmal. Das ist doch normal«, meinte Asriel mit einem Schulterzucken. Toriel legte sanft eine Hand auf Charas Kopf: »An der Oberfläche scheint es einige andere Sitten zu geben. Aber, fürchte dich nicht. Deine HP werden durch das Eis vollständig aufgefüllt.«

»Was sind HP?«

»Oh. Nun... oh«, nachdenklich führte Toriel die beiden Kinder über eine Brücke. Chara fand den Gedanken, über eine Holzbrücke zu gehen während unter ihnen Lava floss, nicht sehr beruhigend, vertraute aber darauf, dass Toriel nicht zulassen würde, dass Chara oder Asriel etwas passieren würde. Das Menschenkind wusste nicht warum, aber es spürte, dass weder Asriel noch Toriel schlecht waren. Die beiden waren ganz anders als die Menschen in dem Dorf, aus dem Chara stammte. Die beiden waren _gut_. »HP sind das, was dich in einem Kampf Schaden ertragen lässt....«, begann Toriel zu erklären, während sie 'Hotland' durchquerten.

 

***

 

Asgore sah genauso aus wie Toriel, befand Chara. Der einzige Unterschied war der Bart.

»Ihr kommt genau richtig, ich habe Tee -«, begann Asgore, als Toriel zur Tür hineinkam. Als sein Blick auf Chara fiel, stockte er. »Oh, Howdy, wer bist du denn?«

»Ich bin Chara.«

»Howdy, Chara. Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinken?«

Chara nickte, lächelnd: »Aber nur, wenn Asriel dabei ist.« Irgendwie erschien es dem Menschenkind doch sicherer, Asriel dabei zu haben. Asgore lächelte, ehrlich und freundlich: »Natürlich, natürlich! Kommt, bevor der Tee kalt wird!«

Noch immer lächelnd folgte Chara. Irgendwann, nahm sich das Menschenkind vor, würde Charas Lächeln ehrlich sein, wie das von Asriel, wie das von Toriel, wie das von Asgore. Irgendwann. Aber jetzt... jetzt war es Charas Schild, die einzige Sicherheit, die das Kind hatte. Jetzt würde Chara lächeln und reden und so tun, als würde keine Angst den Rücken des Kindes hinaufkriechen. Immerhin waren das dort doch Monster, wenn auch anders, als die Legenden sie beschrieben.

Jetzt würde Chara aber erst einmal Tee trinken.

 

***

 

Chara wusste nicht, was zu tun war. Jeder war freundlich und zuvorkommend,dem Menschenkind gegenüber, und auch untereinander... Chara hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Die Zuneigung, die Asgore und Toriel füreinander empfanden war offensichtlich – und dass die beiden Asriel liebten ebenso.

Chara sah schweigend dabei zu, wie Asgore über einen Witz von Toriel lachte und dann Asriel anstieß, der über den Witz seiner Mutter nur hatte seufzen können. Als Asriel noch immer nicht lachte, versuchte Asgore ihn zu kitzeln – vergebens, denn das junge Monster war kurzerhand von seinem Stuhl gerutscht, zu Chara gelaufen und versteckte sich jetzt hinter dem Stuhl des Menschenkindes. Chara sah still und lächelnd dabei zu, wie Asriel kichernd seinem Vater auswich. Und mit einem Mal fand Chara sich selbst im Mittelpunkt von Charas Aufmerksamkeit wieder. Das riesige Monster schnappte sich das Menschenkind und... kitzelte es. Vollkommen verblüfft rührte Chara sich zunächst nicht, stoisch lächelnd... bis ein ehrliches Lachen aus Chara herausplatzte, weil Asgore nicht aufhörte zu kitzeln.

»Nicht!«, rief Chara japsend. Am Rande bemerkte das Menschenkind, dass Asgore nun auch Asriel 'gefangen' hatte und dass auch das kleine Monster von seinem Vater, dem Kitzelmonster, keine Gnade zu erwarten hatte. Chara prustete und japste, keuchte und weinte vor Lachen.

Toriel, welche noch immer am Tisch saß und eine Teetasse in den Händen hielt, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: »Fluffybuns, nun lass' die Kinder doch in Ruhe. Sie hatten beide einen anstrengenden Tag« die Rüge wurde durch Toriels unterdrücktes Lachen deutlich gemildert. »Und wir müssen noch über einiges reden, bevor die Kinder ins Bett sollen.«

Chara hörte Asgore seufzen und ein „Ja, Liebes“ sagen, ehe er sich erhob. Beide Kinder hatte er dabei noch immer auf dem Arm. Erstaunlich sanft für ein so großes Wesen wie Asgore es nun einmal sah, setzte Asgore die beiden Kinder zurück auf ihre Plätze. Als Asgore von Chara abließ, fühlte das Menschenkind einen Verlust, den es sich so nicht erklären konnte. Trotzdem lächelte Chara weiter, auch, wenn die Augen des Kindes nicht mehr von diesem Lächeln erreicht wurde.

»Mein Kind, ich weiß nicht, wie wir es dir beibringen sollen«, begann Toriel. Sie sah für einen kurzen Moment zu Asgore, ehe sie fortfuhr: »Weißt du, warum wir Monster hier unter diesem Berg leben?«

Chara nickte: »Es gab Krieg. Die Monster haben ihn verloren. Die Menschen haben eine magische Barriere um den Berg gelegt. Die Monster können nun nicht mehr hier weg. Richtig?«

Asriel griff unter dem Tisch nach Charas Hand. Verblüfft sah Chara zu Asriel und verpasste so den Blickwechsel zwischen Toriel und Asgore. Asriel drückte Charas Hand etwas, als seine Mutter weitersprach: »Es sind nicht nur Monster, die diesen Ort nicht mehr verlassen können. Die Barriere hat dich hineingelassen...«

»Ich kann hier nicht weg«, stellte Chara fest. Toriel stand auf und ging zu Chara. Auch Asgore stand auf, als Toriel mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter des Menschenkindes legte: »Ich fürchte nicht, mein Kind. Und ich kann dir nicht genug sagen, wie sehr es mir leid tut, dass du nicht zu deiner Familie wirst zurückkehren kön -«

»Es muss dir nicht leid tun«, unterbrach Chara Toriel. Mit einem breitem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sah das Menschenkind zu dem Monster auf, Asriels Hand zurück drückend. »Mich hat niemals jemand vermisst. Meine Familie wollte mich nicht.«

Chara hatte Toriel mit diesen Worten beruhigen wollen. Deswegen war das Menschenkind zutiefst erschüttert, als Toriel zu weinen anfing und es in ihre Arme zog, immer wieder sagend, dass das bestimmt nicht wahr wäre. Erstaunt, nicht wissend, welche Reaktion von ihm erwartet wurde, sah das Menschenkind zu Asriel. Aber auch der hatte Tränen in den Augen.

»Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht,« sagte Asgore, als Toriel und Asriel sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, »dann werden wir nun deine Familie sein.«

 

***

 

An diesem Abend lag Chara neben Asriel im Bett (Toriel wollte gleich am nächsten Tag ein weiteres Bett für Chara kaufen gehen, aber für heute, für diese eine Nacht, war es in Ordnung, wenn die beiden im gleichen Bett schliefen).

Es waren bereits Stunden vergangen, als Asriel das Wort an Chara richtete: »Bist du noch wach, Chara?« und als Chara sich zu Asriel drehte: »Wusstest du, dass du hier nicht mehr herauskommen würdest? Ich meine, bevor du hergekommen bist.«

»Nein. Aber es gibt in meinem Dorf eine Legende. Jene, die Mount Ebott besteigen, kehren niemals zurück.«

Es herrschte lange Schweigen, lang genug, um Chara glauben zu lassen, Asriel sei eingeschlafen. Doch dann erhob Asriel doch noch einmal die Stimme: »Warum bist du auf den Berg gestiegen, wenn du wusstest, dass du nicht würdest zurückgehen können?«

Nun schwieg Chara lange, abwiegend, ob eine Lüge nicht vielleicht besser wäre als die Wahrheit. Aber Asriel und seine Familie waren Chara bisher mit nichts anderem als Freundlichkeit begegnet...

»Weil ich verschwinden wollte.«

 

***

 

Als Toriel am nächsten Morgen in das Zimmer ihrer Kinder ging, fand sie die beiden eng aneinander gekuschelt vor.

 


End file.
